


Related Links

by josafiend



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Formula One Family, Kimando, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josafiend/pseuds/josafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a thank you to the Tumblr F1 fandom, who have been my family for the last three years, and inspired by the idea that Fernando Alonso might have stumbled upon the site one fateful day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Related Links

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you to the Tumblr F1 fandom, who have been my family for the last three years, and inspired by the idea that Fernando Alonso might have stumbled upon the site one fateful day.

If there was one piece of advice which Fernando Alonso wished he had followed it was this:

_**Never Google yourself.** _

It was a rainy Monday afternoon, a miserable dark grey day which didn’t really get started because the sun couldn’t break through the clouds to warm the earth below. It was a day that made Fernando feel like he shouldn’t have bothered getting out of bed that morning, and considering he had no appointments for the rest of the afternoon, eventually he did just that.

Sitting with his laptop balanced on his duvet wrapped knees, he checked his emails, read the cycling news and looked up the local happenings in Oviedo, but eventually he began to run out of ideas, settling for a game of minesweeper while he racked his brains for something to do.

He knew he shouldn’t search his own name on the Internet. Since it was said that what lay beyond the magnifying glass icon could damage minds, turn a man to arrogance bordering on narcissism, or become so paranoid they wouldn’t be able to trust even their own mother.

Fernando thought he was different. He was older now, and much wiser, than he had been in his championship years. It was Ferrari who he could thank for that, their hard work and care had resulted in a well rounded adult of a driver, who very rarely spat his dummy out of the cockpit. So surely it wouldn’t hurt to have a little look at what people on the World Wide Web were saying about him.

He typed his name into the Google search bar, chuckling at the old images that loaded onto the screen, and scrolled past his Wikipedia page. He glanced briefly at an article about his the first half of his season, and another explaining his near-hipster image on Instagram, and when he got to the bottom of the page came across a series of links.

Fernando Alonso Tumblr

Fernando stroked his chin thoughtfully, ‘What’s a Tumblr?’ and clicked the link firmly.

He browsed the website beyond for around twenty minutes and found it quite enjoyable, especially the moving images from various television shows which the residents of the site called ‘gifs’. He was just about to close down and head to the kitchen when he noticed an unusual tag on one of the photographs, a photograph of himself and the Lotus driver, Kimi Raikkonen.

‘Kimando?’

Curious of this new word he slid the cursor across the screen and clicked on the tag, finding himself in yet another window which seemed to consist only of himself and Kimi. This time there was a similar theme to each photograph and the word ‘Kimando’ used regularly in the captions. As he continued down the page he came across a piece of text, an excerpt from something called fan-fiction. Fernando had heard of fan-fiction, but only in the sense that he knew that the steamy novel ‘ _Fifty Shades of Grey_ ’ had originally started life as an online story, so he clicked into the post, hoping that there’d be something kinky written within that could help him waste another fifteen minutes having a wank.

‘What the fuck?’

Fernando pushed the laptop away and clambered up the mattress towards his pillows, putting as much distance as he could between him and the screen. ‘No, I don’t think so.’ He barked, and reached down the bed, snapping the laptop shut with a fierce slam.

****

Three days later Fernando was wandering across the Abu Dhabi paddock towards the press room for the driver’s briefing. He had been held up by Andrea, his race engineer, pausing at the last minute to search for a pen which actually worked, and was now hurrying along the tarmac with the diminutive Italian at his heels so they wouldn’t miss the Charlie’s roll call.

He had tried to put the things he had read on the website at the back of his mind over the week between its discovery and his journey out to the Emirates, but the memory refused to be smothered. Instead it chose to linger, testing his patience to the point that he decided Kimi must be told, and planned to catch the Finn after this very meeting to discuss what could be done about it.

Fernando could see Kimi when he walked through the door, but he had, as usual, positioned himself in the very corner of the room with his PR officer and physio arranged protectively around him. Kimi was nodding at something one of the men was telling him, glancing up and frowning at right at Fernando, like he’d sensed he was being stared at. Kimi glared stonily back and Fernando quickly averted his eyes, shuffling past several sets of disgruntled knees to take his place beside Andrea on the second row.

When the briefing came to a close Fernando hurried to the door, flattening himself against the wall as the crowd of exiting drivers and team crew filed past. A couple of them acknowledged him, and Mark Webber even stopped against the flow of people to ask if he was okay. Fernando smiled, making up the excuse of his paddock pass being left on his chair, and the Red Bull driver grinned, saying he’d catch him later. Mercifully Kimi had chosen to dawdle.

‘Is there some kind of problem?’ Kimi asked, as he noticed Fernando waiting against the wall, his Lotus colleagues now long gone down the corridor.

Fernando shook his head quickly. ‘No of course not, Kimi. I just needed to speak to you about something.’

The Finn looked less suspicious, but still confused. ‘So speak.’

‘Do you ever go on the Internet?’

Kimi sighed. ‘Look, I’m not interested in being your Twitter follower, Fernando. I only go online for the things I want to do, not chit-chat bullshit with people I don’t care about.’

Fernando’s hands shot out as Kimi tried to side-step him. ‘No, I mean… Have you ever Googled yourself?’

‘No, I haven’t. So if you’re looking for someone with a princess complex you’d better speak to Rosberg. Infact, you’re probably better off speaking to Lewis.’

Fernando growled beneath his breath. He was becoming irritated by Kimi’s immediate dismissals and, to be truthful, of just how rude he was being to him.

‘There’s websites.’ he said, struggling desperately with the words that were coming out of his own mouth. ‘The fans, they post stuff.’

Kimi’s face shifted into an expression of mock horror ‘You don’t say!’

‘Damn it, Kimi!’ Fernando snapped. ‘They write that we’re fucking!’

Kimi’s laughter was so instantaneous and loud that Fernando flinched, his shoulders eventually sagging in defeat.

‘Aren’t you concerned at all?’

‘No, not really,’ Kimi replied, a wry smile curling his lips ‘but it’s fairly obvious that you are.’

Fernando’s mouth gaped open in shock. He thought that this revelation would have provoked a response from his companion to rival his own. It wasn’t every day, he supposed, that you found out that people were actively campaigning for a guy to start screwing one of his contemporaries.

‘Look, Fernando, it’s just the Internet.’ Kimi said, gripping the Ferrari driver by his shoulders and giving him a brief shake. ‘If you took a break from posting all those God damn photos of yourself for ten minutes you’d realise what a fucked up place it is.’

‘I thought you’d be…’

‘Outraged?’ Kimi asked, laughing again. ‘I can’t say it’s the worst thing I ever read about myself. Even you remember the dolphin, right?’

‘Ahh.’ Fernando said, grinning as he recalled the Finn’s drunken indiscretion a few years before.

‘Just relax, chill out, and stay away from those websites.’

Fernando stared at him as he caught the headphones that were dangling from his collar and stuffed them into his ears. The conversation was clearly over, but it wasn’t the conclusion which he’d hoped they’d reach. In his head he had imagined them striding across the paddock side by side, furious and resolute as they publically renounced these people who thought it was okay to post such nonsense where anyone could read it. Instead Kimi had treated the news with such blasé attitude Fernando wondered if he’d really heard what Fernando had said.

****

Post race Fernando found himself back in Spain, alone in his Barcelona apartment, Dasha having left the previous day for New York, and once again; bored.

He glared at the laptop, one of its corners sticking out from an untidy pile of paperwork, trying to wish away its existence. The laptop however had other ideas, seemingly daring him to switch on, log in and investigate those stories again. Fernando sniffed and turned away, he was too strong for that. He did not wish to read about the exploits of a fictional version of himself, especially if those exploits involved Kimi Raikkonen, who he was beginning to dislike intently following their conversation in Abu Dhabi. Win or no win, there was no excuse for treating serious matters so recklessly.

By supper time he was putting the finishing touches on his new blog. He had given himself the name ‘ ** _fasterthanyou_** ’ and posted a lot of innocuous Ferrari related material, some photos of the mountains and a couple of Tour De France videos. His biography told those visiting the page that his name was David, he was from Barcelona, and his favourite Formula One driver was, of course, himself.

He didn’t know what had broken the final straw, but he had hauled the laptop free and found his way back to the site with no difficulty, index finger hovering perilously over the button linking to the Kimando tag. He had, he thought, convinced himself that he was wrong. Maybe he had misread, or at least misunderstood, the text, and it wouldn’t be fair of him to accuse innocent authors of dirtying his good name without double checking.

_“Kimi’s head span and he nearly came. Never before had Fernando asked for his cock…”_

Fernando snapped the laptop shut, just as he had done previously. The words burned his eyes, and he rubbed them furiously to wipe away the image, but he could see them in black and white, etched into his retinas. He cursed aloud as his mind tried to conjure up mental images of what he had just read, so he shook his head violently to displace them. For a moment he simply stared at the wall, feeling emotionally winded at being wrong. He couldn’t leave this. It wasn’t acceptable.

****

At the next race Fernando arrived in the media centre a full ten minutes earlier than anybody else, lurking impatiently beside the notice board, feigning an interest in the weekend’s tyre compounds. Truth be told he already knew exactly what rubber he’d be racing on, but he wanted to wait for Kimi to arrive so he could have a second go at bringing the Finn on side.

When he finally turned up he sat near the back with a Lotus employee either side, Fernando shimmied between the other arriving people and dropped into the seat immediately behind.

‘What do you want, Fernando?’ Kimi’s voice asked, already aware of who was tapping him on the shoulder despite not bothering to turn around.

‘I need to talk to you again, about the… the Internet.’

Kimi sighed, twisting his body round to glare at the Spaniard properly. ‘Did you not listen to me in Abu Dhabi? Stop reading porn if you can’t stop dropping by to tell me about it. Do you need someone to speak Bernie for you? Fuck’s sake…’

Fernando gritted his teeth, he wasn’t going to let Kimi’s attitude derail his attempts this time.

Before he could launch a second attack the Finn turned to face him again, an almost unnoticeable smirk on his face. ‘Unless you’re suggesting a real life re-enactment? Did you like what you read so much that you’ve come to proposition me, Fernando?’

All of Fernando’s hope turned to fury, and he jumped to his feet knocking the chair over behind him.

‘Don’t be ridiculous!’ He snapped, striding towards the exit as the rest of the room silently gaped at him.

Kimi folded his arms and stared back towards the race officials table. ‘See, now I’m just offended.’ He muttered.

****

By the next race Fernando had learned his lesson and didn’t approach Kimi during driver briefing. He sat stiffly in his seat beside Andrea, staring at Charlie as he ran through the notices for the race with the clerk of the course. He had spent the week between races training hard and attending to sponsorship commitments, so the only down time he’d had he’d spent with Dasha, or he had been sleeping.

At the end of the meeting he wandered out of the media centre almost oblivious of the man who had fallen into step alongside him.

‘Hey Fernando.’

The Spaniard almost hissed with annoyance to find Kimi within such proximity. ‘What do you want?’

Kimi shrugged. ‘You didn’t wait for me, did Internet me do something wrong?’

‘Just because you don’t care what people think about you, Kimi, doesn’t mean I don’t. Perhaps I don’t want the world thinking we’re at it like teenagers.’

‘You’ve got that Russian girl, what’s the problem?’

Fernando sighed hugely, wondering if there was any point in continuing the conversation, since Kimi just didn’t seem to understand.

‘Was I any good?’

‘Fuck off, Kimi.’

The Finn grinned, skipping a step as Fernando sped up to get away. ‘That’s a yes! Why don’t you email me it to me? I could do with some tips.’

Fernando broke into a jog, head down, as he made for the Ferrari garage, but he could still hear Kimi shouting after him.

‘Seriously man, I’m going through a bit of a dry spell!’

‘What’s going on, Fernando?’

The Spaniard looked up into the concerned eyes of Andrea, from cross legged on the garage floor. He had taken up the position after seeing Kimi standing outside the entrance, still, a full five minutes after Fernando had run away from him, apparently deep in conversation with one of the Ferrari mechanics, whilst managing to smirk directly at Fernando within.

‘There’s nothing wrong, Andrea, I’m fine.’

‘You’re anxious.’ Andrea said, clearly not believing him.

Fernando rubbed his face with his hands wearily. ‘I’m serious. I’m fine. Dasha is away working for a few months. I should have called her last night, but I got distracted. No problem.’

His race engineer didn’t look convinced, but shrugged and walked away. Fernando wondered what Andrea would say if he told him the true source of the distraction, a two part story, which he found several pages into the tag, involving himself and Kimi essentially fighting over who got to fuck the other. He’d felt an odd sense of pride for his fictional alter ego when it was revealed that he had succeeded in the second instalment.

He wondered at his changing tolerances for the subject matter, despite what he told Kimi, and thought that the Finn could be right. Maybe it was just a fucked up thing in a fucked up place? Perhaps it was nothing to worry about.

That was when he realised that his dick was hard.

 **Iceman79:** You didn’t send me that link.

Fernando stared in horror at the laptop screen as his messenger popped up and what was quite obviously his least favourite Finn spoke to him.

 **Iceman79:** I know you’re there, Fernando.

 **Samurai_81:** How did you get into my computer?

 **Iceman79:** There was this cake; it said ‘Eat me.’ I shrank until I fit into the USB port.

 **Samurai_81:** I give up. Seriously, Kimi, what do you want?

 **Iceman79:** The link. I’m bored.

 **Samurai_81:** No. Go prop up the bar or something.

 **Iceman79:** Nope. Mini bar’s doing just fine so far. Why don’t you pop across for something stiff?

 **Samurai_81:** Are you drunk?

 **Iceman79:** Not really. Seriously though, I want to read it.

Fernando drummed his fingers against the keypad. Why had he gone to Kimi in the first place? Why had he gone back when the first attempt had failed? He’d made a rod for his own back in trying to find an ally against the stories, and now he was being harassed to provide him with the very material he’d been trying to convince him to complain about!

 **Samurai_81:** Why do you want it?

 **Iceman79:** I told you. I’m bored and I’m kinda… you know… horny.

 **Samurai_81:** Can you not, please?

 **Iceman79:** LINK

 **Samurai_81:** Fucking hell! Fine.

_http://redshoulderedblackbirds.tumblr.com/post/38335574026/alpha-a-prequel_

**Iceman79:** Thanks.

**Iceman79 has logged out of chat.**

For a while Fernando simply stared at the screen, irritated that Kimi had been able to get hold of his messenger ID, and somewhat amazed that he would even have an account to converse with him on in the first place.

He sighed and closed the laptop, chuckling as he thought what Kimi’s reaction might be when he finally got to the racy parts of the fan-fiction he’d sent him.

Maybe he’d get a tap on his own shoulder at the next driver briefing.

****

It was late the following Thursday when Fernando next logged onto his blog. He hadn’t been on in some time and surprised himself with how eager he was to find out what people had posted. He had even decided that he had favourites, the boy from Costa Rico who seemed to have a way with the ladies and, most particularly, the girl from California with the Raikkonen inspired name who always said nice things about him, but he wouldn’t dream of actually starting a conversation with any of them. He rolled his eyes at the way his heart rate picked up when he headed over to the Kimando tag, which he had tracked, in anticipation of any updates beyond the link.

The first post in on the screen made his throat constrict with rage.

**Iceman79 asked:**

_When will you be posting more of this? A friend of mine thinks angry Kimi is super hot!_

Flustered and furious he opened his messenger, and there he was;

 **Samurai_81:** What the fuck are you doing on Tumblr?????

 **Iceman79:** Good evening Fernando.

 **Samurai_81** : I’m fucking serious, Kimi. What are you doing on that website?

 **Iceman79:** Errrm… You gave me the link. Remember?

 **Samurai_81:** I didn’t say you could stay and post all over it.

 **Iceman79:** I liked it. They like me there.

 **Samurai_81:** I thought you didn’t care if people liked you?

 **Iceman79:** Well, it can’t hurt can it?

 **Samurai_81:** You’re such an idiot.

 **Iceman79:** That story was great, I’m quite a rascal!

 **Samurai_81:** I’m not sure forcing people into sex is considered to be rascally, Kimi.

 **Iceman79:** You loved it.

**Samurai_81 has logged out of chat.**

****

It had been a long tiring day at Maranello, and Fernando was exhausted to the point of almost falling asleep in the back seat of the car driving him to his apartment in Modena. When he stumbled through the door he dropped his bags and headed straight for the bathroom, flicking on the shower and stripping down while the water reached the right temperature.

Stepping beneath the flow Fernando let his mind wander without restriction, thinking back to the day he had just had, and how much he was looking forward to the winter and the forthcoming Wroom event that winter. He thought about what he had for dinner and when Dasha was coming home, and then he thought about Kimi.

He rocked his head back, letting the hot water cascade over his face and down his chest, reaching over to the shower gel and lathering the suds over his body. His fingers found hard flesh at his groin and he tutted at his own weakness, curling his hand around himself and stroking gently up and down. He could see the scenes in his head that his own imagination had brought to life when he had been reading the stories online. He could almost hear Kimi’s voice in his ear;

_“D’you like that?” Kimi asked, trailing kisses down Fernando’s throat, biting down softly at the hollow of the Spaniards neck. “Huh?”_

Fernando’s soap slick fingers tightened, and he braced his free hand against the tiles as the water trickled through his hair and down his back. He groaned at the thought of Kimi on his knees in front of him, replacing the warmth of his hand with the fantasy of the being within the hot wetness of Kimi’s throat, being able to knot his fingers in his hair. He was too tired to fight the thoughts and by the time he pressed his forehead against the shower screen, gasping at the force of the orgasm that ripped through his helpless body, he’d decided that if it made you happy then why bother trying.

****

‘You’ve been avoiding me.’

Fernando tried to ignore the painfully put on hurt tone of Kimi’s voice when the Finn dropped into the seat beside him at the driver’s briefing for the American Grand Prix. ‘Have not, you’re imagining things.’

‘Nobody has updated anything for days.’ The Finn said, sounding much more authentically disappointed.

‘I haven’t been on.’ Fernando lied.

Kimi sideways glanced at him and smirked. ‘Liar.’

‘So what if I have.’ Fernando said, exasperation filling his voice. ‘It doesn’t matter what I do, Kimi. Leave me alone.’

‘That’s not very nice. I let you win last time.’

‘Jesus Christ.’

Kimi chuckled. ‘What’s a blow job between fictional friends, you can still chalk it up can’t you? Wank’s a wank, right?’

Fernando covered his face with his hand and groaned. ‘Do you have to?’

‘Sorry.’ Kimi said, sounding unrepentant. ‘How’s your boyfriend?’

The water Fernando had been sipping slipped down his windpipe and he began choking. The other people in the meeting turned to watch as Kimi thumped the Spaniard on the back.

‘Sorry about that.’ Kimi said, gesturing for Charlie to carry on with his agenda as Fernando wiped the tears from his eyes.

‘What boyfriend?’ He hissed.

‘Mark.’

‘Give up. Stop reading porn.’

‘You started it. Anyway, if you don’t have a date with him tonight I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat with me?’

‘Why?’ Fernando asked suspiciously. Kimi wasn’t known for being outwardly sociable.

‘Because my Mark is away this weekend and I’ll just be on my own all night.’

Fernando noticed how unintentionally sad Kimi sounded, and wondered what it must be like to alienate yourself from your team so much that when your physio is out of town nobody else wants to be in your company. ‘Okay, but you’d better behave.’

Kimi grinned, and Fernando laughed at how goofy he looked.

****

Fernando stared at the glass in his hand as it slipped in and out of focus. He knew it was a bad decision to move onto spirits from his usual wine, but Kimi had convinced him that the hotel bar stocked authentic Finnish vodka, and it had to be sampled.

Beside him Kimi was recounting for him, in detail, a story he’d read about himself and Sebastian.

‘It wasn’t badly written, but Seb?’ Kimi mimed sticking his fingers down his throat while making loud retching noises. ‘ _He_ was a _robot!_ I had a robotic _arm!_ ’

Fernando frowned at him. ‘Lucky boy.’

‘But shhh!’ Kimi hissed, grabbing Fernando by the collar and pulling his head down to whisper down his ear. ‘We can’t tell anyone we know about this shit. It’ll be our secret.’

Fernando lost his balance slightly and slumped against Kimi’s shoulder. ‘Oops!’

‘I bet you got off to it, didn’t you?’

Fernando pushed himself back upright, glaring at Kimi. ‘None of your business.’

Kimi roared with laughter, accidentally kicking the table and sending the glasses on top of it tumbling to the floor. A bartender appeared beside them, announcing that the bar was closing and they would have to leave.

‘Where are you going?’ Kimi asked, as Fernando headed, unsteadily, towards the foyer.

‘Back to my hotel.’

Kimi took hold of Fernando’s sleeve and pulled him towards the lifts. ‘No, no, no. Not done yet.’

Fernando tried half heartedly to resist, but he could feel a tingle of apprehension in his chest and couldn’t shake the relay of mental images that kept rushing through his mind. He followed Kimi without another word of refusal.

****

‘What are you looking at me like that for?’

Fernando’s eyes flicked immediately towards the television. ‘I’m not.’

‘Are you checking me out?’

‘Fuck off, Kimi.’ Fernando snapped, knocking back a huge mouthful of rum since he and Kimi had already finished off the mini bar’s meagre vodka supply.

In actual fact he had been staring at Kimi, at his lips to be more specific. In the stories Kimi’s lips were always warm and deceptively soft. Fernando had been trying to watch them as the Finn spoke, and hadn’t realised that he’d been caught out. They did look soft though, and he reached up to touch his own with his fingertips, wondering if he could recreate the sensation if he brushed them lightly enough.

‘Why are you stroking your face?’ Kimi asked.

Fernando’s hand jerked down to his lap.

‘I don’t mind you checking me out, just so you know.’ Kimi said quietly.

‘I wasn’t. I… it’s just… are your lips really soft?’ Fernando stammered. ‘They’re supposed to be soft.’

This time Kimi’s fingers traced the outline of his own mouth, a serious expression on his face as he did it. ‘I suppose they’re quite soft. Although there are better ways to check, I suppose you could…’

‘Well, no I don’t think…’

‘No, sorry. That was a silly…’

‘Are you sure?’

Kimi shrugged. ‘It’s for research purposes.’

‘Yes, for science.’

Leaning across, Fernando whined softly at the contact between them, his imagination stepping aside and accepting that it could never have recreated the sensation. Kimi’s lips were incredibly soft and warm. There were no other comparisons he could bring to mind for the way his lower lip fit so perfectly between them or the current that ran up his spine when the tip of the Finn’s tongue danced across it. When he pulled away his eyes were wide and his lungs were empty.

‘You kiss like a girl.’ Kimi said bluntly, snorting a laugh.

Fernando looked like he’d been kicked.

Kimi looked like he was having an epiphany. ‘You should hit me!’

‘I’m not hitting you.’

‘C’mon, it’ll make it authentic. Like the stories.’

Fernando sighed. ‘No, Kimi.’

‘Spoil sport.’ He said sulkily, and then jabbed his fist into Fernando stomach.

‘Jesus fucking Christ, Kimi! What are you doing?’ He gasped, rolling onto his side and hitching his knees into his chest.

‘That didn’t work well at all.’ Kimi said simply, staring at his fist and then at the man folded up beside him in pain. ‘Sorry about that.’

‘Fucking idiot.’

‘I said sorry.’

Fernando rolled onto the opposite side, away from Kimi’s theatrical pouting and any further unexpected attacks, but the Finn put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him onto his back. Fernando glared upwards for a moment, but when Kimi just blinked at him quite blankly he burst out laughing, still clutching at his stomach.

‘What?’ Kimi asked.

Fernando was almost crying, covering his face with his hands and howling into the palms. ‘Your face! They make you out to be this cool, mysterious guy, but you’re nothing like it! They’d be so disappointed!’

Kimi looked furious. ‘Take that back, I’m cool and mysterious!’

‘Yeah you’re all smouldering and sexy.’ Fernando said, fluttering his eyelashes.

‘Yeah, well you’re supposed to be smart.’ Kimi snapped.

‘I am smart.’ The Spaniard replied, the laughter quickly turning to silence.

‘Really?’ Kimi said, smiling smugly now he’d clearly hit a nerve. ‘Then why did Felipe tell me you had to delay running in the first session on Friday because you had your underwear on backwards?’

‘That little fucking…’

Kimi tutted. ‘More importantly, are you going to blow me or not? It’s getting late.’

Fernando spluttered as he pulled himself onto his elbows. ‘What? I’m not… Why would I be blowing you?!’

The Finn shrugged. ‘You won the last one. It’s my turn.’

‘Maybe I’m on a winning streak?’ Fernando suggested, eyebrows lifting. ‘But much as I’d love to, I should really get going, early flight tomorrow.’

Kimi looked deflated and Fernando couldn’t help but smile. He reached forwards running his fingertips across the Finn’s lower lip.

‘What did you do that for?’

‘So I don’t forget.’ Fernando replied quietly, eyes widening as Kimi crawled across the space between them and pressed their lips together. It was a rougher kiss than the tentative effort before it, and Fernando felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as the shiver passed through him as the softness of Kimi’s lips pulled him apart at the seems.

Kimi was almost straddling him, Fernando’s hands fixed to his hips when they broke apart, breathless and surprised at what had just happened.

‘You sure you don’t want to help me out?’ Kimi murmured, biting into his lower lip when Fernando’s fingernails raked unexpected down his sides.

‘Not tonight.’ Fernando replied, brushing his nose along Kimi’s jaw and feeling the stir of excitement when he inhaled sharply.

‘What makes you think there’ll be another opportunity?’

Fernando grinned. ‘Are you going to stop reading those stories?’

‘No.’

‘Then we can pick this up another time then, can’t we?’

Uncomfortably aware of how much he wanted to stay, Fernando pushed Kimi’s chest away and climbed from the bed. Kimi looked half disappointed, but still vaguely mischievous, and Fernando couldn’t help but wonder how far he would have been willing to go. He wouldn’t put it past Kimi to have fooled around with guys as well as girls, he rarely gave anyone insights into his private life, but it was well documented that he did love to party.

He sighed and pulled the door handle, giving Kimi a small wave as he left. Heading down the quiet corridor he felt sad, like he should have stayed. Nobody had to fuck anybody, after all. They could have stayed up and talked, Fernando could have slept on the plane the next morning. He’d had a decent night with Kimi and he was walking back towards his own lonely hotel room because the only option he thought was available to him was sex.

He did think Kimi was sexy. Sure, this opinion was largely influenced by the persona that people on the internet had given him, making him so confident and devil may care, but Fernando knew in his own mind that getting swept away by a work of fiction was completely different to letting your own boundaries down to kiss a guy in a hotel room after a dozen double vodkas.

When he reached the lifts he stood for a moment, watching the LED numbers tell him which of them was nearing his floor first, trying to work out what the feeling was that was building in the pit of his stomach. It was more than sadness, it was a mix of several emotions, a hefty dose of need and the one, overwhelming sensation that made Fernando’s throat tighten; regret. He didn’t want to leave the hotel, or even step off the floor if this was something he was going to wish he had done. He could still see Kimi’s face in his mind, when he had closed the door, was there pain in his eyes too? Had he wished he’d convinced Fernando to stay?

Growling, Fernando spun round and strode back down the corridor. When he reached Kimi’s room, he paused, took a huge intake of breath and swung the door open without knocking.

Kimi was halfway through pulling his shirt over his head, and Fernando’s crotch pulsed like a horny teenager’s at the sight of him undressing. He crossed the carpet in two strides, ripping the shirt from the Finn’s hands and dragging his body against him and his lips into a bruising kiss. Kimi tried to mumble something, but the second his mouth opened Fernando’s tongue invaded it, tousling with Kimi’s as he realised what was happening and began to fight back.

Fernando’s fingers pawed at Kimi’s warm skin, reaching up into his hair where he gripped tightly, pulling his head back to attack his throat with his teeth and tongue. Kimi squirmed against him, and Fernando could feel him reaching for the hem of his own shirt, eventually grabbing it and pulling it upwards and over his head.

‘Change of heart, Fernando?’ Kimi asked, gasping as the Spaniard’s teeth nipped at his ear lobe.

Kimi’s hands slid down to Fernando’s hips, where they swept round to grab his arse, pulling him even closer and feeling the need forcing against his own.

‘You could say that.’ Fernando purred, walking Kimi the few steps backward till his heels hit the bed and he toppled over backwards, the Spaniard landing in an untidy heap on top of him. Fernando locked his mouth on Kimi’s again, spurred on by the whore-like noises the Finn was making beneath him; he pulled at his hair, trying to drag his arms over his head to pin him down, but every time he thought he was getting somewhere Kimi would chuckle and wrestle his hands back to Fernando’s hips.

Within another few minutes the Finn was fumbling with Fernando’s belt, and the Spaniard broke off the kiss, tilting his hips to help matters and ending up on his back as an opportunistic Kimi took advantage of his loss of concentration. He straddled his knees, pulling his jeans from his hips and, with a huge grin on his face, brazenly grasped Fernando’s erection through the cotton of his boxer shorts. Fernando, who had been watching Kimi cautiously, let his head drop back to the mattress and groaned, his dick pulsing at the sensation of pressure under Kimi’s palm.

‘Pretty easy to sea why that Russian likes you so much.’ Kimi muttered, glancing up at Fernando with a lopsided smirk that sent the Spaniard’s head into an uncontrollable spin.

Kimi’s hand touched firmly, in a business like manner which forced his facial expression into one of curiosity and concentration. Fernando watched him for a moment through flickering eyelids, more images forming in his head based on what he had read in the weeks beforehand. He didn’t understand how the stories could be written to describe the pleasure he was feeling so accurately, and when Kimi crawled across him, his thigh firmly pressed against his groin, he felt his skin goosebump.

‘Kimi, have you… have you done this before?’

The Finn chuckled, but didn’t reply, making Fernando feel nervous. It was one thing having a brief random hook up with someone as naïve as you are, but quite another stepping up to the playing field alongside a pro. Fernando looked up into Kimi’s eyes; his pupils were blown wide and the usual ice blue was barely visible save for a halo of pale colour around the inky blackness. Fernando felt stripped naked beneath Kimi’s critical stare. He hadn’t wanted this, he had been horrified by what he read, but the idea of what was now happening had infected his thoughts like a contagious disease until he needed it. He had dragged Kimi unwillingly into the issue, where the Finn had become just as embroiled as he was, and now here they were, dry humping each other through their jeans in a Japanese hotel room.

Kimi’s head dipped, his lips tracing a rough needy line along Fernando’s jaw. Fernando sighed at the sensation, his hands sliding down the back of Kimi’s jeans to pull his weight further down against him. Kimi’s hips rocked, gently enough to make Fernando whine, but just lacking enough to give him the friction he needed and the Spaniard bucked his hips impatiently. Again Kimi laughed, the breath dancing against Fernando’s neck making him shiver.

‘You’d better be sure, Fernando. This is point of no return time, and I’m not going to take no for an answer if we carry this on.’ Kimi purred.

Fernando’s eyes closed as Kimi’s light stubble brushed against his cheek. He had a choice, he could walk away if he wanted to, but he’d have to do it now. He was pretty sure there’d be no hard feelings if he did, they could just go back to their own lives, concentrate on their own business. They hadn’t really interacted with each other before this, so why would he be sad to see him go now?

Kimi pushed up onto his forearms, the muscles in his arms trembling ever so slightly as he waited for an answer. Fernando ran his fingers across the contours of the Finn’s torso, feeling the almost invisible flex of muscles beneath the skin. He didn’t feel wrong, or disgusted. In fact he was struggling to remember a time when he had been this turned on before. He curled his hand around Kimi’s neck, pushing his fingers into his hair and, with a slight growl, wrenched Kimi’s lips down to his own with such a force he gasped with surprise.

The touchpaper lit, Kimi regrouped, his and Fernando’s tongues fighting a sloppy battle for dominance as he tried to unfasten his jeans with one hand while the other gripped one of Fernando’s wrists, pinning it at his side. Fernando wriggled beneath him, still trying to work an angle out to produce the right amount of contact as he ground almost mindlessly against Kimi’s thigh. Gasping for breath they broke apart, Kimi finally needing to untangle himself from the mess of his jeans, and Fernando rearranging himself so that Kimi fell between his knees, continuing where they left off in a frantic tangle of teeth and limbs fuelled by excitement, curiosity and pure need.

‘Wait, what are you..?’

Kimi’s eyes rolled, pausing in is journey down the Spaniard’s torso to fix him with his most withering expression. ‘Well, since I figured you weren’t planning on getting this party going.’

Fernando swallowed noisily, eyebrows lifting as Kimi’s fingers curled over the waistband of his boxer shorts, pulling the material away and then letting it spring back to his hip with a far from unpleasant snap. The underwear lifted, the muscle beneath it nudging Kimi awkwardly in the chin. The Finn simply chuckled and fixed his teeth gently around the covered flesh. Fernando’s mouth dropped open. He could feel Kimi’s hot breath through the cotton, and the slight pressure of his jaw clamping down on the sides of his cock. Every part of his body wanted to collapse onto the mattress and enjoy what was happening, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Kimi, and the way he was glaring right back up at him.

‘Still sure about this?’

Fernando nodded firmly, pupils still fixed on Kimi as the underwear was pulled away from him. The air caught Fernando by surprised, it was cool against his skin, but was soon replaced with a glorious heat when Kimi’s tongue licked him straight up from his balls. Fernando gasped and swore simultaneously, his eyebrows dropping into a pained frown as he struggled to process the sensation that had just pulsed through him, like electricity.

When Kimi’s mouth slid over him, Fernando fell against the sheet, eyes slipping closed as he felt Kimi’s tongue tangle around him. There was no getting away from it now, he did want this, and he had been led here by people he thought to be deranged. So who was having the last laugh now? Those who had written it, wishing it to be true, or him, Fernando, lying on his back receiving a mind altering blow job from one of his biggest rivals.

A sharp slap pulled his senses back into check when he realised his hand had crept to the back of Kimi’s head, and had been dealt with accordingly. Fernando pulled himself up onto his elbows, smirking at the Finn who was now glowering at him.

‘Don’t do that.’ He hissed.

‘I’m sorry. I got carried away. You’re got some pretty good skills for a novice.’

Kimi’s expression took on an almost angelic looking quality. ‘Yeah, I must be a natural. It’s your turn.’

Fernando cleared his throat, now feeling completely out of his depth. ‘You mean…’

‘Yup.’

‘Are you…’

‘Deadly.’

‘I won’t be as good as that.’

‘Doesn’t matter to me, head’s head, isn’t it?’

Fernando shrugged nervously, looking up at Kimi who was now straddling his chest, the bulge in his shorts terrifyingly close to his face. ‘I suppose so.’

Kimi felt heavy on top of him, in addition to this was the proximity of the matter in hand which was making him feel almost claustrophobic. He was so lost in thinking about what was about to happen he didn’t realise Kimi had pulled himself out of his shorts and was now tapping him on the cheek.

‘Dammit Kimi!’ Fernando snapped, wrenching his head away.

‘Sorry, I was getting bored. I can just get myself off if you don’t want to, but you might want to close your eyes, I don’t know if this stuff stings.’

Incensed, Fernando grabbed Kimi’s cock, causing him to flinch.

‘Careful, I’d like it back when you’re finished with it!’ Kimi said, in a slightly higher pitch than Fernando was used to.

Steeling himself, Fernando opened his mouth, vaguely aware of Kimi looking down at him, his mouth slightly open in a curious ‘will he or won’t he’ kind of expression. There was perhaps a little hope in there too, judging by how hard he was. Cautiously he ran his tongue along the underside of Kimi’s cock, feeling a slight shiver move through his body. Smiling to himself for this minor achievement he repeated the action, a little harder this time, in turn feeling the shudder increase. It was a tricky angle, and he almost wished he’d flipped Kimi onto his back, but he managed to manoeuvre his head to take the majority of the cock in front of him.

Looking up into Kimi’s eyes, which had all but glazed over, and his head hanging a little loosely on his neck, he looked more spaced out than Fernando could remember ever seeing him, even in press conferences when he seemed to check out of consciousness. He reminded Fernando of the nights back in school when he and his friends had got high, the lazy grin and drooped eyelids of kids who had smoked to much to even try to fight the buzz. Fernando wrapped his tongue around the shaft in his mouth, watching Kimi’s face as it changed and feeling a bizarre sense of power. When a hand reached for his head, Fernando let the fingers knot in his hair and pull him closer, he wasn’t bothered that Kimi was taking control. Clearly somewhere along the line he’d figured out how this all worked, Fernando was just a clueless beginner compared to Kimi and when he could see the effect it was having on him, he didn’t really care.

‘Fuck…’ Kimi breathed.

 

Fernando could feel his weight shift, he was close and he wasn’t going to be the guy who rudely shot a load into another guy’s mouth without a warning, but Fernando growled and pushed his knees into Kimi’s back. Hollowing his cheeks as the man above him balled the bed sheet into his fist and screwed his eyes up tight as he came.

Instantly he regretted the action. Warm semen hitting the back of his throat, making him want to gag while his mouth was still filled with rapidly softening cock. Kimi was still coming to his senses above him and felt like a rock on his chest. Perhaps noticing the pissed off expression on the Spaniard’s face, Kimi pulled back and swung his leg over to kneel beside Fernando as he leaned over the side of the bed and spat the contents of his mouth into the room’s small bin.

‘Not so great the first time.’ Kimi muttered, ignoring Fernando’s curious look. ‘Thanks, you shouldn’t have done that.’ 

Fernando shrugged, surprised when Kimi’s body collided with his again, forcing him back onto the mattress, a hand reaching immediately for his groin. Fernando could only groan happily around Kimi’s tongue when the Finn’s fingers took a hold of his cock and stroked firmly, sliding his knee between Fernando’s so he could occasionally grab at his balls. Fernando couldn’t help but push into Kimi’s hand, his fingertips white with the force he was gripping his shoulders, he was kissing Kimi like he needed him, when he hadn’t even realised this was the case. He felt like Kimi was inside his head, reading from a script that told him exactly what to do, and how and where to touch him to make his skin tingle. It wasn’t how he’d imagined it; it wasn’t how it had been written, because nothing could have prepared him for it. He was helpless, because he couldn’t say for sure that this was as good as it could get, and if there was the slightest chance that he could feel higher than he did right now he would stay forever.

Kimi had one hand in Fernando’s hair, pulling his head into the kiss, then pulling it away to attack his neck with his teeth, tracing a line up towards his ear and then sinking his teeth into the lobe, laughing at the Spaniard’s sharp intake of breath and teasing his pulse with flicks of his tongue. Fernando could feel it coming, muttering Spanish curses as his body arched into Kimi’s, the Finn using his hips to push him back against the bed and pulling a strangled cry from deep within his chest as he finally toppled over the edge, almost crying into Kimi’s mouth as their foreheads ground against each others.

Kimi grinned, letting go of Fernando and wiping his hand on the sheets before collapsing on his shoulder.

‘You’re classier online.’ Fernando mumbled.

Kimi chuckled, fidgeting around until he and Fernando’s limbs were comfortably tangled. ‘You’re quieter.’

‘Shut up.’


End file.
